Castelobruxo Quidditch
by desertredwolf
Summary: Everyone knows all about the Hogwarts Quidditch teams. But what about the mysterious magical school, Castelobruxo? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **A/N — There is not a lot of information about Castelobruxo and their Quidditch team(s). João Coelho, a Castelobruxo alumnus, is only mentioned once on Pottermore as the captain of the professional Peruivan team, the Tarapoto Tree- Skimmers.**

* * *

 **Castelobruxo Quidditch**

João, as usual, was up before the sun rose. Climbing out of bed, he quickly dressed and grabbed his Firebolt, before heading out of the dorm.

As he left the main school building, the rainforest came alive around him. João could hear the calls of insects and animals hidden deep within the dense foliage. He expertly dodged a Caipora — the fuzzy small spirit-beings that protected Castelobruxo (or annoyed everyone, as Headmistress Nora would say) — and darted down the well-worn forest path that led to the Quidditch Pitch.

As his feet carried him down the now familiar trail, he took a brief moment to reflect on the last seven years at Castelobruxo. It was his final year in school and it had only been within the last four years that Castelobruxo had built a Quidditch Pitch. Despite the lack of practice in his early years, he hoped that he would still have a shot at making one of the professional teams in South America. At one point, he had considered the possibility of transferring to Hogwarts — where they had _four_ House teams — but his family ultimately couldn't afford it. However, when the Headmistress had heard about multiple students having the desire to play, she found a way to make it happen.

No one knows exactly _how_ she created a professional-size Quidditch Pitch deep in the heart of the Brazilian rainforest, but no one was complaining. Nor was anyone bothered when they realized there weren't enough players to even make three teams, the minimum needed for a tournament. So, like any good student that lives and thrives in the rainforest, they adapted.

They made two teams for pick-up style games and competitions. The captains — João had been one for the last two years — chose their teams in the first week of school. Games and competitions were held weekly throughout the school year.

The pick-up games and competitions were entertaining. But everyone knew that the real fun was with The Tournament.

The players that competed in The Tournament were the best-of-the-best in the school. They were put through their paces in advanced challenges of speed, agility, and endurance. There were events like the Snitch Race, which João excelled in, and Rocket Bludger. Prizes were awarded to the victors of each event, but this year, João didn't care about that.

The only award he wanted was an offer from one of the professional scouts that were coming to The Tournament.

As the sun just was beginning to break the horizon, João shook himself out of his thoughts. He had arrived at the cliff. There _were_ a set of stairs that led down to the forest floor, but João wouldn't take them; this was the last obstacle in getting to the Pitch.

Grinning to himself, João peered over the edge and gazed down one hundred meters to the forest floor beneath him. There, protected by wards and the surrounding jungle, was the Quidditch Pitch. Trees and other flora had woven themselves together (João swore Headmistress Nora was a plant mage, but she wouldn't ever admit it) in order to make the stands and the goal hoops. The undergrowth of the forest was still present on the Pitch and the whole set-up had a wild feel to it.

João loved it.

Holding his broom tightly, he walked to the edge of the cliff — and stepped off.

He allowed himself to fall for just the briefest of moments, before moving the broom beneath him in mid-air. Laughing, he zoomed onto the Pitch and raced around the hoops.

It was time to play Quidditch.

* * *

 **Prompt** _(Scavenger Hunt — The Golden Snitch)_ : ' You know what? All this Quidditch talk has me thinking… how do your school's team/s practice? Maybe I could find out in a new story?'

 **(Word count, not including title and author's notes: 596)**


End file.
